lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
A Christmas Carol
A Christmas Carol Doctor Overbuild was smashed, to begin with. There is no doubt, whatsoever, about that. He had been smashed seven years ago, that very night, Christmas Eve. Baron Typhonus, former colleague of the good Doctor, sat on his throne, brooding. In one corner of the room, a small Stromling, who served as his clerk, kept the books. "Sir, expenses on missiles are up 13% this quarter," the Stromling reported to Typhonus. "Of course they are! The Nexus Force uses them to celebrate Christmas by firing them into the sky. Why they do that is beyond me, wasting money like that. Now, get back to work!" The clerk turned back to his work, trying to warm himself with the single candle Typhonus gave him. However, he was soon interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" Typhonus shouted angrily. A Rank Three Daredevil walked in and said, "Merry Christmas Uncle! The First Builders save you!" "Bah. Humbug!" Typhonus shouted at him. "Uncle! Christmas a humbug? Surely you don't mean that!" "I do. Now leave. Good day." "I've come to invite you to Christmas at Nexus Tower! The Faction Leaders want to make peace with you!" "No. Good day." "But Uncle!" "Good day!" His nephew scurried out the door, closing it gently behind him. Soon afterwards, there was another knock on the door. Two Rank Three Knights walked in, and asked, "Do I have the pleasure of addressing Mr. Baron Typhonus?" Typhonus nodded his head. "During this time of year, we would like to set aside some money for the poor. Perhaps you would like to donate? What can I put you down for?" Asked one of the gentlemen. "Nothing." "Oh, you wish to remain anonymous?" "I wish to be left alone!" Typhonus shouted, rising to his feet. "Now get out!" The two men ran from the room. Hours later, it was finally getting too dark to work. "I suppose you'll want tomorrow off, then?" Typhonus asked his clerk. "Yes, it is customary…" "But I had better see you all the earlier the next day. Close up for the night." Typhonus left his clerk to clean up, as he walked out the door, heading to his house. Typhonus arrived at his front gates. He pushed them aside, and walked to the door of his imposing manor. He was reaching for his key when he saw his doorknocker, which was normally in the shape of a Stromling's head, had turned into Doctor Albert Overbuild's head. Typhonus jumped, but when he studied the doorknocker, it was as it had ever been. He put his key into the lock, turned it, and walked in. No one was behind the door. Typhonus went up to his room, and got into his bed. He took out a book, 10,001 Ways To Make Your Enemies Fear You, and started reading. He read with only a candle, because Typhonus liked darkness; and it was cheap, for an equally cheap man. Suddenly, he heard a noise from outside his door. He looked around, terrified. Was this some Nexus Force assassin trying to do him in? The noise grew louder, and then… Something burst through his door. It was a ghost, that looked just like Doctor Overbuild. "I have come to warn you of three spirits!" Overbuild began. "Why?" "Because you carry a chain around you. When you die, that chain will be upon your ghost, and you will not even be able to move, because of its terrible weight!" "I don't see any chains!" "You forge them for the short time you live, you wear them for the eternity after you die! Expect the first spirit when the bell tolls one!" "Couldn't I get them all at once, so I could get it over with?" "They are your only hope! Now, I must leave you!" Overbuild's ghost abruptly vanished. Typhonus was terrified. He tried to sleep, but found that he couldn't, and eventually just decided to wait until "the bell tolls one." He tried laughing at the absurdity of it all, but he couldn't. After what seemed like an eternity, the bell tolled one. Nothing happened. And then, a figure appeared. It was dressed all in blue and silver, and out of its head came a blinding beam of light. "Yo, my man, Bar-an Tie-phone-us!" The spirit said. "What is this?" "I've got to show you your past, to get you to be a nice guy, home-dog, so just come with me, 'k?" Typhonus grumbled, and the spirit grabbed his hand. They vanished. Typhonus saw his old school house, with all of his friends outside, playing. Exeter, Hael, Overbuild, and all the others. "I remember them! There's little Timmy now!" Typhonus said to whoever was listening. "Them old home-dogs can't hear ya," said the spirit. "But on this day, one child isn't celebrating, and is being cruel to the others." Typhonus looked at a short child, who was throwing snowballs at the others. This child was young Typhonus. "Come", said the spirit, and they vanished once more. They reappeared at a large warehouse, and entered. Typhonus saw his former employer, who shouted, "Alright, boys, pack up, jolly up, close the shutters, get ready for the party!" Typhonus saw his former self get ready for the party, putting on his top hat, and turning on festive Christmas music. Soon, many were entering the "Nexus Missile Factory", a company that was barely making needs meet; but still, Typhonus was paid well. "Ya remembarah ya time at this factory, home-dog?" The spirit asked. "I… I do. I wish… I wish I could say a few words to my clerk now, that is all." The spirit nodded, and gripped Typhonus's hand. "One last memory," the spirit said. Typhonus and the spirit reappeared, to see Typhonus with his fiance, Vanda Darkflame, only a few years ago. "Typhonus, you are corrupted by you greed for power." "No, I am not! I still love you, Vanda!" "Typhonus, leave me!" The dialogue continued, and the present-day Typhonus shouted, "Spirit! Let me leave!" "No," replied the spirit. "You must stay and watch." Typhonus grabbed the floating spirit, and started wresting with him. Then, the spirit was gone, the argument between him and Vanda was gone, and he was lying on his bed, once again. Typhonus wondered when the next spirit would appear. He waited fifteen minutes, half an hour, forty five minutes, and then, an hour. Then, suddenly, a giant appeared, sitting on his bed. "Hello, my friend! I am the Ghost of Christmas Present!" "Bah. Humbug." Typhonus said, turning away. "We're off to spread the Christmas Cheer!" The spirit joyfully said. "I don't want to! Leave me alone!" "Do you want me to start spamming tongue smiles?" "Alright! Fine! I have enough of that when those Nexus Force people do it!" The spirit and Typhonus stepped out of his window, and landed in Nexus Tower. There, the Faction Leaders were hosting a gigantic party. "Let us play Guess Who!" Said Duke Exeter, taking the microphone. "I'm thinking of a person!" "Is he found on Crux?" "Yes, he wouldn't leave the planet!" Exeter answered. "Is he nice?" "Absolutely not!" "Is he Maelstrom-Infected?" "Um… Yeah." Exeter replied laughing. "Exeter, I know!" Vanda Darkflame called out. "It's Baron Typhonus!" "Very good, Vanda! You're correct!" Exeter said. Vanda smiled. "Now, we will see your nephew", the Spirit said. Typhonus then saw his nephew partying with his friends, after Exeter's speech. They were watching the fireworks in the sky, drinking soda, and eating delicious baked goods. "I wish my Uncle was here," Typhonus' nephew said. "He would love it." "You want Baron Typhonus here?" Asked his friends. "He's the ruler of the Maelstrom!" "Yes, but I feel sorry for him. He could use some good cheer," Typhonus' nephew responded. "And now, we will see your clerk," the spirit said to Typhonus. He vowed he would go to his nephew's party the next day. Typhonus saw his clerk, at home with his wife and children, eating a very small Christmas feast. They had already dug in, the clerk and his children praising their mother's cooking. In one corner, a small Stromling sat, with hand-made, wooden crutches leaning against his chair. Whenever he talked, he coughed, and he looked very sickly. "Spirit, will that boy live?" Typhonus asked. "I see an empty chair and an ownerless crutch in the corner in the near future," the Spirit replied. Typhonus looked down, with tears in his eyes. "My time is gone!" The spirit called to Typhonus. When he looked up, the friendly spirit was gone, replaced by a black robed, Hooded figure, who slowly glided towards Typhonus. "Spirit, I fear you more than any of the previous specters." Typhonus began. The spirit just pointed, and Typhonus saw that he was looking at a group of people… The Faction Leaders. "He's dead! He's dead!" Duke Exeter called out over loudspeakers in Nexus Tower. Suddenly, everyone dropped their things, and started partying, hatches opened in the roof, with balloons and streamers pouring from them. "Spirit… Do they speak of my death?" Asked Typhonus, quietly. The spirit didn't answer, but simply pointed his finger. When Typhonus looked where he was pointing, he saw his clerk's house. He looked inside the window, and saw, like the second spirit had predicted, a crutch and a chair in the corner. He then saw his clerk walking back to his house. He went in, and started talking to his wife. "I buried him on the hill, in the church-yard." His clerk said. His wife slowly nodded her head. Typhonus looked at the spirit, and gripped his robes. "Please, show me something good in my future!" He wailed. The spirit once again pointed, and Typhonus was then in a graveyard. The spirit pointed at a gravestone. Typhonus hwalked towards the snow covered stone. He reached out his hand, and slowly pushed aside the snow flakes. It read, "Baron Typhonus." "No!" Typhonus cried, tears rolling out of his eyes. "I can wipe away the writing on this stone! I have time to make amends! I can!" Suddenly, Typhonus was gone, the spirit was gone, and he was in his bed in his house once again. He leapt to his feet, with time to change his life. He ran over to his window, and flung it open, shouting, "Hello down there! What is the day?" A young boy passing by looked up, and answered, "Why, sir, it's Christmas Day!" "The spirits did it all in one night! Of course they did! They're spirits!" "Of… of course!" "Now, my good, fine boy, go to the store, and buy the best feast you can find! Then, bring it to my clerk's office! Do it, and I'll give you five thousand coins!" Typhonus threw the boy a five thousand piece, and a few more thousand for the feast for his clerk. Then, Typhonus closed his window, and got dressed in his best suit and hat. "I'll be at Nexus Tower for the party, and then go to my nephew's!" He bounded out of his house, and started the long walk to Nexus Tower. He stayed the whole day. He made peace with the Nexus Force, gave presents to anyone he could find, and even gave disco a try… Though, he probably shouldn't have. At his nephew's party, he was the life of it, offering jokes, playing music on the piano, and being the liveliest person there. The next day, Typhonus showed up early. Almost an hour late, his clerk showed up. "You're an hour late!" Typhonus growled. "I'm… I'm sorry, sir." "So, I am giving you a raise, weekends off, a nine to five work day, full employee benefits, and paying off the mortgage on your house,!" Then Typhonus raced to embrace his clerk, and saying, "Before you start for the day, let's take a walk!" And so the story goes. The clerk's son did not die, the Maelstrom was sent to the darkest recesses of the Universe, and Typhonus learned to keep the Christmas Spirit throughout the year, if any good man in the good Universe knew how. Category:Post-Gameplay Era Category:Stories Based on NPCs Category:Stories Starring a Male Character